


Can I Keep You?

by needtakehave



Category: Heroes (TV), Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtakehave/pseuds/needtakehave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He liked where he was and didn't open the box, but how long would that last, and once he opened it, what would happen then? She loved him, but was it strong enough to keep the hero Peter once he knew who and what he really was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Keep You?

_**Caitlin** _ _: Well?_  
 _**Peter** _ _: Well what?_  
 _**Caitlin** _ _: This is it. your box. Your life. Are you gonna open it or what?_  
 _**Peter** _ _: What if it's a life I don't want? When I had Will against the wall, I could've killed him. I wanted to. What if that's who I am?_  
 _**Caitlin** _ _: But you didn't kill him, did you?_  
 _**Peter** _ _: No, that's because of you._  
 _**Caitlin** _ _: It's not because of me, Peter. Your a good soul. I can tell._  
 _**Peter** _ _: What if I open this box and I find otherwise?  
_ _**Caitlin** _ _: Do you like the way you are right now? (he shakes his head yes) Do you like who you are right now? (he shakes his head yes again) Well, then maybe for now just leave it be. (she moves in to kiss him)_

As they kiss, the only thing going through Caitlin's mind was that she knows one day he is going to have to open that box. On one side, she wants to know who and what he is, what makes him the man who can do all the extraordinary things he can do. On the other hand, she knows if he opens it she'll lose him to whatever is inside. She is sure to her very soul that whatever is in that box will be something that will pull at _his_ very soul and rip him from her like a tornado ripping through a field and once its gone, so is what you hold dear; Peter. Already she is falling for him. Already she knows that and hates it. Why couldn't he just have been 'the prisoner'? Why did he have to be so special? Why did he have to be so damn sexy? Why did he have to save her? Why did he have to be a hero?

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments and kudos feed the inspiration bunny, so keep em coming, please!


End file.
